


Haruhi in Horrorland

by KissYourSanityGoodbye



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Death of Loved Ones, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Nightmares, Psychological Horror, trigger warning-blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissYourSanityGoodbye/pseuds/KissYourSanityGoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi Finds herself in her worst nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruhi in Horrorland

The sun beat down lazily on Haruhi's skin making her feel sleepily languid. She would relish a nap right now, but unfortunately she has host club duties to attend to. Kyouya had organized a garden tea party by the cherry blossom trees to "cherish and celebrate the beauty of nature" (but really to lure more clients in). It was fine with Haruhi though, the weather was amicable and the air was permeated with the scent of cherry blossoms.

"Oh princess, these cherry blossoms are gorgeous, but they hold no candle to you." Tamaki's sultry flirtatious voice drifts through the trees. "Oh Tamaki! You make me so happy!" Haruhi watched the scene from afar with detached amusement. A curious scene this was. Tamaki is so good at what he does he quite literally has dozens of girls fawning over him. The heavily blushing girl currently sitting with Tamaki was ushered forward so another client may take their turn. "Oh! Why must beauty be so fleeting?" Tamakie cried out as a final farewell to the departing girl before welcoming another girl into his arms.

Haruhi smiles, she does not understand how Tamaki has the power to make these girls so elated in a such a short period of time, but she was glad someone was bringing a smile to their faces.

"Hello, Haruhi," Haruhi was startled out of her stupor, she turned to see a guest, a male one that had sidled up next to her against the trunk of the cherry tree partly secluded by flourishing flower bushes. "Slow day?" He asks. "Yes, I suppose." Haruhi replied. It's true that she had gotten few guests today. She assumed it was due to a combination of Tamaki's increased flirtatiousness and the fact that she appeared more girlish in her blue and white kimono than she usually does. Though she doubted any of the guests caught onto her guise and discovered her true gender. Not that it matters to her either way, but it would be easier for her to be able to pay off her debt if she let her guests continue believing she was a guy.

"So, do you mind spending time with me?" the boy asks. "Of course not!" Haruhi smiles sweetly. She did not recognize this boy. He was in an Ouran uniform, but he appeared to be a few years older than Haruhi. _What interest could he have with the host club?_ Haruhi wonders. "Great," his smile turns smarmy and he steps closer, intruding Haruhi's personal space. "So, do you wanna get outta here?" Haruhi heart speeds up and she feels panicked. She does not like the way this guy is eyeing her.

"Um, I would rather we didn't," she says keeping her voice steady,"How about we stay here to enjoy some tea and admire the cherry blossoms."

"What's wrong, little girl? Don't you want to spend some quality time with me?" _Okay, so he knows I'm a girl. That's why he was eyeing me like that. Damn those twins for making me wear something so girly!_ The older boy grabs her by the waist and yanks her until her body was pressed uncomfortably close against his. No one could see what was going in their secluded area of the garden. Indignation flared wildly in Haruhi's chest.

"Hey! What the hell! Get your hands off me!" Haruhi yells."Woah, easy calm down," the boys chuckles, his arms forming a steel barrier. Haruhi rears her knee back and jams it into the boy's groin. He grunts in pain and doubles over, letting go and Haruhi runs.

She doesn't know where she's running. All she knows is she needs to be running away from the garden and that creep. _Ugh, why did that jerk have to ruin my pleasant day. Everything was so beautiful, and the sun is out and gorgeous. Even the clouds are beautiful today._ Haruhi gets distracted by one of these clouds, a puffy one that resembled a bunny rabbit, and it was this that caused her to clumsily stumble and fall face first to the ground, except she didn't hit the ground. The loose dirt beneath her immediately gave way and Haruhi plummeted downward in a free fall.

Haruhi was sprawled out on the ground, staring up at the harsh sunlight shining through the whole she had created about six feet above her. _Looks like Ouran's groundskeepers don't do their jobs very well._ Haruhi sits up with a groan and rubs her head. _The tuition here is so damn expensive you'd think the least they could do was build their school on solid ground._

Haruhi stands and brushes herself off. There is no way she is going to be able to climb out this whole. She futilely jumps up anyways, and starts to shout "Hello?! I need some help down here!" But her only response is chirping birds. Haruhi puffed out a sigh and took in her surroundings. The dirt walls were littered with maggots and other insect larva, but there were no roots or rocks to hoist herself up. _Damn it._ Haruhi gives one last half-hearted jump, landing on something metal that rang out in a _pang._

Haruhi knelt down and brushes the dirt away to reveal a large metallic structure was just below her. _A tunnel out of here_ Haruhi hopes. She brushed more dirt to the side and find a hole had been eaten through the metal by an acidic substance. It was tight fit but Haruhi was able to shimmy her  way through. She drops a few feet and lands feet first on the ground with a thud. Haruhi squinted in the darkness trying to make out her new surroundings with the little light shining from above. Haruhi had found herself in a large underground tunnel.

Haruhi cautiously starts to move forward with caution. Her path starts to dissapear the further away from the light source she moves and in a few moments she's stumbling blindly in the dark. Soon she found a glaringly bright red EXIT sign glowing in the dark. _Thank God._ She fumbled for the handle and pushes open the door hoping to emerge into fresh air and sunlight but she was met with a brighter yet but still shadowed corridor.

Haruhi ventured inside. _This looks just like another Ouran school building._ It had the magenta carpeting and glittering chandelier fixtures and grand staircases, but it was completely abandoned and there was no electric light. Haruhi looked through the large windows to find that dusk had set in. _That's impossible. There was supposed to be still a few good hours of sunlight left. How long have I been lost for?_ Haruhi walks further down the corridor. She does not recognize this building, she did not remember it from the tour. The ceilings stretched ridiculously high leaving Haruhi feeling dwarfed in this room by herself.

And the art was disturbing to say the least. Lining the walls were very graphic paintings of death and decay. Haruhi stopped in front of a particularly gruesome one. A man's head had just been chopped off the guillotine, but it was still alive and being held up to watch the blood squirt like a fountain from his decapitated body. _How peculiar._ Haruhi shudders and moves on.

 ~~~~Something feels strange about this hallway. A few minutes ago it was enormous, but it seems to be shrinking, getting narrower and narrower the farther she goes. It's gets to the point where even she is has to crouch despite her short stature. Haruhi realizes this is getting ridiculous and turns around to go back to find a wall behind. She feels around but she is enclosed on all four sides in a now small room.

Haruhi's breath quickens. Normally, she isn't claustrophobic but the room feels suffocatingly small and it feels like it's getting smaller. Haruhi drops to her hands and knees and yells "Hello! I need help in here or I'm going to be crushed!"

But no one comes and she starts to feel panic gripping her heart. She squeezes her eyes shut and slows her breathing. She feels around the small space and finds a handle to a door the size of a dog door she can just barely squeeze through.  _I was so sure there wasn't a door there before._

She squeezes through and finds herself in a darkened corridor with large iron sconces on the wall illuminating the way. She steels herself and walks forward, determined to find an exit.

Then, Haruhi hears hushed whispering. " _Oh yes, she is the one."_ "Huh? Hello is someone there? I'm lost and I need help finding my way out." Then she hears giggling like that of a naughty child. _"This will be fun."_ Haruhi whips around trying to identify the speaker but finds no one. Then, a feral smile gleams through the darkness. Haruhi's breath halts to a stop and fear floods her system. The smile is quickly joined by several more menacing grins shining through the darkness. Haruhi runs, she senses the disembodied creatures behind her nipping at her skin with their jagged teeth. Haruhi feels tears of pain sting her eyes and she runs faster until she trips for the second time that day and lands with an 'oof'.

Haruhi braces herself preparing for the creatures that were going to come and ravage at her until she was an unrecognizable bloody carcass but the attack never came. Haruhi kneeled and looked around. The smiles were gone. Haruhi glances down at her arms and gasps. Blood is streaming down her arms in rivulets from the bite wounds, her legs the same, but she cannot feel any pain anymore. _It must be the shock._ Blood continues to seep out of her. _I need to get to the nurse right now._

Haruhi stand to find that she's standing ankle deep in her own warm blood. _That can't be possible. I'd be dead right now if that much blood came out of me._ But the blood continues to rise up. It's up to her knees when Haruhi starts to run or at least try to. Too soon it reaches her waist and she's basically wading in the blood. The scent of iron reaches her nostrils and she starts to wretch. Haruhi can see the doors at the end of the hall. She is almost there.

The blood is now at her neck and Haruhi is swimming in  blood. She's gagging at the scent and trying to keep afloat. _So this is how it ends, drowning in my own bodily fluids._ Haruhi reaches the double doors before the warm red fluid reaches her nose and bursts through, the blood pours out behind her and drains into the room, and Haruhi is left panting and gagging but once again standing on solid ground.

Haruhi retches a bit more and then finally catches her breath. She looks up to see what room she has stumbled in and just barely stifles her scream. The only thing that came to her mind when she saw the room was unimaginable anguish. Cages line the rooms, with spikes aimed inward toward where whatever being held captive was kept. These cages were human sized. And obviously meant for torture, as it wasn't the only device in the room. Haruhi also spotted an iron maiden, neck torture devices, and multiple spiked chairs. Sharp spikes seemed a common theme in this room.

Haruhi felt dizzy, she stumbled backwards and her back jostled the rope to guillotine, causing it to fall and chop of the head of a bright bubble-gum pink-haired doll which had been placed under it's blade. Haruhi watched in horror as the head rolled toward her, weeping silent tears. _That's not possible. That's most definitely a doll._ Haruhi's curiosity got the better of her and she bent down to pick it up. It's skin was plump and criminally soft, and felt exactly like the flesh of a baby. It's painted eyes bored holes into Haruhi, until it blinked and Haruhi screamed and dropped it. _What the hell is this? Is this some weird robot the science class created?_ The doll let out a maniacal giggle and asked, _"Do you wanna play?"_ "Um, no thank you!" Haruhi squeaked and ran towards the opposite side of the room.

She was backed against a wall with nowhere to run. Haruhi turned around ready to bravely face her tiny tormentor but it was gone. _What? Where did it go?_ Haruhi warily steps forward and turns in a circle sweeping her gaze through the room of torture, but she could not see a tell-tale flash of pink hair anywhere. Haruhi lets out a shaky breath and slumps against the wall. Something pokes Haruhi's back and she hears a soft _click._ Behind her she finds a lever that she just seemed to have accidentally flipped. _Great. I really need to watch where I'm going. What did I set off this time?_ With her eyes Haruhi follows where the wire coming from the lever leads to and sees a an open chamber. _A gas chamber,_ Haruhi realizes with nauseated horror.

Green smoke is wafting out in thick plumes. Haruhi spots a red EXIT sign and she makes a mad dash for it. The smoke wafts into her nostrils and Haruhi once again feels like she suffocating, except this time instead of drowning, she's being choked with poison gas. The room spins but Haruhi does not dare stop to reorient herself. Haruhi starts to feel painful jabs in her head and see bright flashes of light. Her muscles scream out begging her to stop and lay down until the pain subsides. _I'm dying_ , Haruhi realizes. But she does not stop, she keeps moving until she's practically dragging herself forward and she reaches the exit, bursting forth into the next room and shutting the doors behind her.

Haruhi slumps down and greedily inhales oxygen free of poisonous gas. Her face is angled towards the ground, she choking and gasping waiting for her breath to even out again. _If I don't find a way out of here soon, this place is going to kill me._

"Haru-chan! You made it!" _Is that Hunny?_ Haruhi looks up and sees the entire host club seated at a round table in the middle of the room. She was in Music Room #3. "W-what?" Haruhi sputters out confused, "how did I end up here?"

"You sound so surprised Haru-chan," Hunny sweetly answers, "Didn't you know we had a host club members meeting today? Come sit and have tea with us!"

Haruhi take a few steps toward the table "I just saw the most god-awful room. Why did I not know this room was adjacent to us with torture devices designed in hell? I could feel the anguish and pain in there." Haruhi lets out a shuddering breath and a sinlge tear slips down her cheek, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Haruhi is yelling now, she's horrified at what she's seen and her heart aches for all those who have suffered in that room.

"Ouran Academy is a very old school," Kyouya answers unconcerned and matter-of-factly, "It's been known to use some unorthodox disciplinary tactics in the old days but those haven't been used for decades." He starts to pour tea for everyone.

"I guess the school administration found parents weren't taking to kindly to having their children come home with missing limbs," Hikaru says with a shrug.

"That's pretty sick, Hikaru," Kaoru states with one eyebrow judgementally raisesd. Hikaru just shrugs once more.

_How could the be acting so blase about this?_

"Haruhi, you look upset," Tamaki says concerned.

"Damn right, I'm upset!" Haruhi vehemently shouts.

"Here, try some tea! That should make you feel better." Tamaki hands her a fancy tea cup filled with a warm brown liquid with an intoxicating scent. "Drink up, everyone!" Tamaki cheerfully declares. Everyone tips the cup to their lips and starts to drink but Haruhi hesitates. Something feels off.

Not five seconds after everyone took a sip, they're on the floor choking. Haruhi cries out and drops to her knees. She reaches out for the host closest to her, Hikaru. He's choking and coughing up blood. Haruhi frantically shakes him and swats him on the back, but nothing works. She runs over to check on Kaoru and realizes in horror that his throat is starting to dissolve. Frantically whipping her gaze around she finds that the rest of the boys are in a similar state, choking on their own blood and begging for air. She shaking all over and tears are streaming down her faces. She yells out begging for help, but nobody comes.

After a few moments that choked gasping stops all together and it's deathly quiet. Despair curls in her stomach. Haruhi drops to her knees in front of Hunny, still clutching Bun-Bun. _Oh Hunny._ She brushes his hair out of his face and places a soft kiss on his forehead. Weeping, she shuffles on her knees over to each of her stagnant friends and plants a kiss on their forehead as a silent goodbye:Mori, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kauro. She realizes that the twins had both died holding each other's hands.  _Together, even in death._ She shuffles up to Tamaki and fresh round of anguished sobs rip out of her.

 _I'm sorry, Tamaki. I'm sorry I called you childish and that I was impatient with you. I know you must think you annoyed me all the time, and while that was true sometimes, I loved being around you.You have such a big heart, and you care too much about everyone else you self-sacrificing idiot._ Tears that burn her eyes like acid roll down Haruhi's cheeks. The pain of this loss wraps around her heart like a vise. _I'm sorry I never let you knew how much you mean to me._ She softly kisses Tamaki on the lips, and drapes herself over his still body sobbing.

.....

"HARUHI! Haruhi, wake up!"

Haruhi is jarred awake to find herself laying on the grass, wrapped in someone's arms. She winces at the harsh sunlight until her face is shadowed by someone else's and a pair of violet eyes come into view. _Tamaki._ "Haruhi! Thank God you're all right!" He wraps her in an almost too tight but still comforting hug."What happened?" Haruhi asked dazedly.

"You went missing, and we were all so worried! Apparently an older boy snuck into the academy masquerading as a student to harass young girls. Some students saw you fleeing from him, and we organized a search party to look for you but it had been over two hours," Tamaki pauses and his eyes start to water, "I was so afraid I would never find you until I heard sobbing and found you  unconscious at the bottom of that hole. It looked like you hit your head pretty bad." he gestures to the large opening in the ground beside them.

 _Sobbing? Why was I crying?_ Then a myriad of ghastly images of her friends choking with blood dribbling out of their mouths and she remembers why. She cluthes Tamaki tightly. _It was all just a terrible nightmare._ Tamaki lets out a small pained noise and Haruhi glances at his grimacing face asks concerned, "Is something wrong with your arm?"

"The lord idiotically dove into the hole when he saw you in there before we could get a ladder." Hikaru's voice pipes up. She didn't realize all the hosts were standing there. "Yeah, that was pretty reckless, Tamaki, I think you broke your arm," Kaoru chimes in. What Haruhi doesn't know is they would've done the exact same if they weren't beating the crap out of the fake Ouran student demanding to know Haruhi's whereabouts.But she guessed their whereabouts given their bloody knuckles.

"Yes, send over the fastest ambulance and concussion specialist you have! And ready our best hospital room." Kyouya was contacting his family's hospital. He hadn't let it show for the sake of the others but he was worried about Haruhi as well.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's voice is all kinds concerned right now, "Did he touch you?" Haruhi shakes her head. "Why were you crying like that?" "I had an awful nightmare," she whispers. "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No, I just need you to not let go of me right now." "I would never,"  Tamaki whispers reassuringly.

And it's true. He rode with her all the way in the ambulance, and stayed by her side all night in the lavish hospital room courtesy of the Ootori family. Late at night, after all of her friends reluctantly left, Tamaki quietly said, "Haruhi, please don't ever scare me like that again. If someone is threatening you call for help. I'll always do my best to protect you." Haruhi was about to argue that she could protect herself but she could feel the concern and sincerity in his gaze so she just nodded, "Okay Tamaki, I promise."

He held her hand all through the night and chased away the bad dreams that threatened to infiltrate her sleep. "I love you, Tamaki." Haruhi whispers in her sleep. Tamaki is startled and his cheeks blaze red though no one can see him, but then he smiles, "I love you too, Haruhi.


End file.
